Bruised Not Broken Love
by Daena Andrew
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino Haruno are four sisters that rose to fame under the band "Kunoichi" and meanwhile four best-friends, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara also rise to fame under the band, "Shinobi" They used to know each other but because of an incident, they don't any more. Will love bloom again when they meet and will they have a happy end?


AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, I'm Daena and this is the sequel I'm working on. I'm also open to constructive criticism. Feel free to PM me and I would love it if you could review this story. PS: This is a sequel not a one shot and I'm working on the second chapter to this but you guys have to be patient cuz I'm still a student and you know here in my country that means heaps of school work as well as homework and I do have my own life to lead plus my best friends to hang out with oh and I have exams mid terms and a major one next year so I'm working hard to write in the hols (NOW) but this story might be REVISED during next year. This story will however NOT BE ABANDONED so I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the song The Lucky One By Taylor Swift or Warrior by Demi Lovato. Love them BTW

Chapter 1 'KUNOICHI'

"3…2…1… And we're on! Today the world renowned pop band Kunoichi just released their new album, "Hearts" and it hit the top charts already, I am very honoured to have "Kunoichi" on the set right now, Songs4ever Radio station! Please welcome: Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata Haruno!" "Hello Ryo, it's nice to be on Songs4ever radio station!" Sakura said formally. A male chuckling could be heard, "Thank you so much! But spare the formalities, you look stunning today, are you four sisters?" Sakura answered, "Thank you and yes, we are. Ino is the oldest, Hinata is second followed by Tenten and me, and we're quadruplets" Ryo laughed. "So Sakura is the youngest, why is she the leader and main figure of the band then?" Girl's laughter could be heard, "Sakura majorly wrote most of the songs, she's good at conveying her feelings like that and she has the best voice plus she is really beautiful with good figure and stuff "Tenten answered and more laughter could be heard.

"Oh she's blushing! She's blushing! "Even more laughter followed, "Uh, why is Hinata and Ino a bit too fair where Sakura and Tenten are also nice and fair but a bit tanner?" Tenten grinned, "Sakura and me like to do all kinds of sports but we do take care of ourselves well so we don't get unwanted tans when we surf or volleyball. We are kinda' more sporty and adventurous" she declared as Ryo laughed, "Good job, Hinata and Ino should exercise more though, they're a bit too fair I mistook them for pale! Well onto the next topic, are you four beautiful ladies single? I know guys are interested!" Sakura smiled, "Yes in fact we are currently single" she answered earnestly as Ryo nodded, "There's your chance guys!"

"Okay, How do you feel about your album "Hearts", is there any major topic because I do sense one!" Ryo teased and Ino spoke again, "Well, for background information, at first our whole family was in Konoha but our parents died in an accident so our siblings took care of us but our siblings later moved to America but four of us remained in Konoha, and coincidentally during our teenage years actually just one year before, we all you know are heartbroken after the typical teenage phrase except probably worse so this is probably the phase where it's you know rough patch which many teenagers can probably relate to."

Tenten continued, "This is also another reason we left to America, to see our siblings and we liked it better here and we didn't want to go back because of the boys so we decided to stay here instead as we are still trying to get over heartbreak which is a bit too much for us to bear."

"Okay, thank you next we have a brilliant performance. Your first performances in fact of your chart topping single "Warrior" which has been released this morning and has already gained a few million hits and hit the top charts as no. 1, to start it off we have an audience so let's go rock it!"

Fans screaming could be heard as the band emerged and about fifty people were seated with special passes which cost a bomb. "KUNOICHI!" Tenten spoke into the mic sadly, "'Warrior'!" Sakura whispered as the tune started up.

**(Ten ten's is bold)**

**(**Sakura is underlined**) **

**SAKURA AND TENTEN IS BOLD AND UNDERLINED**

**(**Ino is Italic**)**

**(**Hinata is also Italic (She and Ino are kinda always have the same lines**)**

Ino and Hinata is Italic

**EVERYBODY IS BOLD, ITALIC & UNDERLINED **

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

Sakura sang with a pained expression on her face and as her left hand clutched the mic, her left touched her chest, on the left to her heart as she released her right fist she held tightly

_I need to take back the light inside you stole  
you're a criminal_

Hinata and Ino sang as they walked side by side, Ino's left arm on Hinata's shoulder to the left of the stage with Sakura and Tenten held hands on the right of the stage on the live performance.

**And you steal like you're a pro**

Sakura and Tenten held hands tightly, giving strength to each other to continue as they sang in perfect harmony, reaching out to the fans.

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
so ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Sakura released her hands with Tenten but Tenten stood beside her, whispering encouraging words softly, crumbling almost herself  
  
**_Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_**

The four sisters sang together, walking all over the stage and towards the other. When they met in the middle, the girls hugged but continued singing, never stopping and they crossed positions.**  
**  
**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**  
**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'll never show  
**I'm a survivor**  
In more ways than you know

Sakura and Tenten did their parts together, singing sensationally together  
  
_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised**

Now I'm a warrior  
**_Now I've got thicker skin_****  
****_I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been_****  
****_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_****  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again  
**  
There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast

Sakura's voice was still going strong, determination in her eyes to finish this song as Tenten egged her on silently, each on the verge of crumbling themselves but insistent on finishing this song.

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

**_Now I'm a warrior  
_**_Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior_  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
**I'm a warrior  
****_And you can never hurt me again_**_  
_  
Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

**_You can never hurt me again_**

_Sakura and Tenten finished the last note as the crowd erupted in a loud applause, some even with tears streaking down their faces; the pain was very evident in the girls' voices and the song emotional but absolutely sensational. "Thank you all! Bye" The girls ran backstage as the Ryo wrapped their act up. Sakura and Tenten started crying the moment they went backstage, hugging each other as the four made their way to the lobby._

XXXXXXX

"Ino, why didn't you memorise your line! You don't even have much and you're lucky Hinata knew it!" Gaara glared intensely at Ino who shrugged, Temari tried to relieve the tension and Misaki helped "Another interview and performance off the checklist!" The girls grinned as they wiped of their tears which had surfaced and approached their elder siblings, Gaara their brother and Temari their sister and Misaki, the eldest who were also their managers. "Gaara! Temari! Misaki!" the three hugged their younger sisters affectionately but with Gaara avoiding Ino. Tenten linked arms with Sakura, being the two youngest and probably the most sensible among all siblings, they were closer and they both loved sports and had the same interests which only wove the bond between them closer whereas Ino was the shopaholic with Temari and Hinata tagging along although Hinata did prefer to be with the two younger who she could confide in as they were more sympathetic, understanding but they still tended to go in groups of 3s and she was fine with Ino and Temari where Sakura, Gaara and Tenten alike couldn't really stand their shopaholic attitudes and sprees. Gaara liked to stick with the two youngest to 'protect' them from dangers and especially the youngest Sakura or Ouka which meant cherry blossom, the nickname which only he used and Misaki the eldest was kinda' could go with any of them, she was the record label's chairman's, Ichika Orimura's (A/N: Infinite Stratos Crossover! but relax it's only him as a kinda here character or side character) girlfriend but loved to tag along to see her siblings of course with permission.

Misaki is 21 years old and has her black hair in its normal straight look, keeping her bangs which framed her face perfectly, her large amber eyes shone and she wore a dark blue hoodie which was like a soccer styled, with the number 7 on her back in blue ink, normal jeans and light blue boots with white laces, she still wore her purity ring which was worn snugly on her finger. (A/N: Another character cross over from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!)

Gaara is 20 and wore a suit, consisting of a long sleeved white shirt and black jacket and black tie with long black pants and black shoes with sunglasses, his red hair in spikes, unkempt but still looking fine as ever, giving off a look of bad boy but giving an aura of seriousness and drop-dead gorgeous.

Temari is 19 and had her dirty blonde hair in four messy pigtails; a highly decorative and detailed elegant necklace visible on top of the fabric of her tee and a long sleeved tee with a cheetah print with long black pants with flower patterns and laces, exact right length and a cashmere brown coat keeping her warm from the air conditioner on full blast as she clutched her bag and a file containing the manager details as well as their hectic schedule and interviews or photo-shoots.

Sakura and her sisters are all 17 and had a set of blue sapphire earrings which was a cute peace sign and a loose high ponytail, light pale pink strands of hair reaching down to her mid-back, her bangs left in front of her face, framing her porcelain and incredibly smooth face with no makeup at all along with a blue head band which she fastened tightly matching her earrings. She had a purity ring and a clasp pendant of which photo was of her and her 5 siblings and their deceased parents when they were much younger, the necklace lay in between her safely covered cleavage, silver metal against her skin making her shiver, she wore a plain white mini dress reaching to her mid-thigh, a grey coat-like length cardigan, a white scarf wound around her neck, black stockings and long boots, looking cute and managing to also look drop dead gorgeous and sexy.

Tenten had her brown hair in only one combed bun a last ditch effort, her hair was neat and gelled going for the impression she was tidy though she was opposite, a last minute hair do Ino did for her though Ino did spare Sakura who bribed her with chocolates in the limousine car ride. She, like Sakura her closer-knit younger sister wore a mini dress of green in colour but in the same style, aiming for the natural look and feel, black stockings from her waist to her foot and dark brown ankle boots, her purity ring, exactly identical to Sakura's on her finger with a dangly necklace pendant showing above the soft, green material of the dress top(I'm sorry the descriptions are shorter and shorter as I really am tired of describing, by the way in this story Hinata is going to be something bold like Ino and it is a refreshing change)

Hinata wore a long sleeved casual dress striped a blue and green, looking cute but funny with the word 'HOTTIE CHIC' and an arrow to Hinata printed animatedly on the front of the dress in a deep dark shade of black, where on the back it took a surprising big back drop showing off a lot of skin as well as her inner bra back which was a front hook, and last but not least some heels which was hard to walk in but looked fabulous. She did not have a purity ring due to some reasons (EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY) but instead wore just a classy random flower ring, dangly earrings in the shape of a triangles and short choppy raven hair just shorter than shoulder length and really fair skin, almost pale for that matter as she didn't like the sun and tended to avoid it or put lots of sunscreen.

Ino had her long platinum blonde hair in a loose ponytail which reached to her shoulders (don't want her to have long hair); she had a dark purple laced halter top, which showed too much cleavage also which her navel left bare and showing off her bellybutton which was pierced and a silver ring attached to it, with a tattered blue mini jeans skirt, she found it cold and used a dark violet jacket, zipping it up only when the cold was hard to bear. She had fishnet stockings which hardly covered any skin and platform heels which clicked lovingly (or so she thought) but annoyingly to the people around her. She didn't have a purity ring as she had already lost her virginity and had done it several times but had a shell necklace which hung low and innovated deep dark blood red earrings in a heart shape with Ino encrypted on it.

The black sleek limousine pulled up and they walked quickly out of the building, the cool air immediately turned into a light breeze and the door of the limousine slid back automatically or rather compliments of their driver and Ino got in first followed by the rest of the girls, Temari and finally Gaara who slammed the door to a close just as paparazzi started shouting for them to stop, probably wanting to get photos. The limousine immediately rolled away, tyres screeching but went unnoticed to the people indoors. Sakura took out her phone and earpieces from her white colour leather bag which Gaara helped hold unwillingly but lovingly of course and put them on, sharing them with Tenten which she always did as she started humming a random tune and Sakura gasped, sitting up hurriedly, almost knocking Gaara who was sitting opposite her but it was all forgotten as she started singing a new lyric, her mind focused and concentrated on the new song she had just come out with, and collaborating with Tenten who nodded and thought about another lyric.

"New to town with a made-up name" She sang, "In the angel city chasing fortune & fame and the camera flashes making it look like a dream" Tenten continued and took it where she paused "You had it figured out since you were in school, everybody loves pretty everybody loves cool" Sakura grinned as nodded her head enthusiastically and she took it over "So overnight you look like a sixteenth queen and all the names goes up_ in lights, like diamonds in the sky, and they'll tell you now you're the lucky one, yeah they'll tell you know you're the lucky but can you tell me now you're the lucky one? Oh, oh, ohhhh! Now it's big like cars and reverie reviews and your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you, and the secret end up splashed on the news front page and they tell you that they're lucky but you're so confused cuz you don't feel pretty, you just feel used" Tenten got the hang of it as she smiled and sang "And all the young things line up and take your place!" Tenten sang as they began furiously writing on the notepad that Tenten had pulled out while Sakura had started her first note. They began harmonizing as Ino rolled her eyes. _

_Misaki was on the phone talking to her boyfriend and laughing, making jokes and just chatting, "Hai, Ja ne Ichika-kun!" she hung up as she lay her head on the headrest, resting quietly on her seat. "They'll forever be songwriters, those two!" Ino muttered to nobody in particular but the sharp Temari nodded, "but it is good for you too you know, they write and you just sing" she stated and she nodded too, "that too haha, where is our next destination Temari-nee, can we go shopping?" Ino asked as Temari shook her head, "Home, Really Ino you still need to memorize the songs! Sakura, Tenten and even Hinata got the whole album's songs memorized but you my dear need to work on it!" she chided. "Yeah but I still need my manicure and my pedicure-" Ino interrupted but Gaara gave her a glare and she bit her lip sharply and inhaled a deep breath._

_"Fine, I'll memorize it, you win!" she said unhappily, her mood spoilt as she flopped back into a slumped position and read a magazine and pointed out things to Hinata who just nodded in silent reply. The limousine came to a stop and Sakura stood up, "Tenten let's hurry back to our room to finish composing the song! It's almost done anyways. Gaara please join us later, we need a reviewer" she gave Gaara a pleading look. _

_Gaara sighed at Sakura's puppy dog eyes pleading look; he could never resist it anyway. Could he? Never. Gaara nodded, "Sure, I'll join you afterwards in your bedroom." Sakura and Tenten shared a bedroom, Hinata and Ino too but Temari and he had their own individual bedrooms. It wasn't that there weren't enough rooms but the fact that the girls just liked to stay with their siblings. The door slid open and a majestic mansion came into view, Sakura and Tenten got off and jogged up the flight of steps to their bedroom on the highest storey. _

_The basement was the medal and trophy room, the recording studio and the fireplace along with the big Jacuzzi, Cherokee room, all the bathrooms in the house with a built-in Jacuzzi, marble floor, shower and tub and the first storey was the dining, kitchen, living, pool, garden, fountain and backyard, the second storey was Hinata and Ino's shared room and their shared walk-in closet with their humongous shared bathroom along with all their other stuff. The third storey was his and Temari's room, separate but on the same storey and the highest storey, the fourth was the storey where Sakura and Tenten owned, designed for their comfort with a bigger walk-in closet as they tended to have to go for more shoots and also a humongous bathroom and their big bedroom. _

_Gaara could already predict them running into their personal band room, strumming the guitars, composing songs, making tunes and humming or singing. After that then, they would play with their puppies or play Frisbee, Surf, swim, volleyball, and all kinds of sports they were allowed to then shower and help make dinner and then watch television, record songs or rehearse their songs till they slept or if they weren't tired, they would also watch a movie. Ino and Temari whereas would manicure and pedicure, read gossip magazines, find out the latest fashion, try and convince him to buy some for the girls and laze around and only sing when forced to. As for Hinata, she always tried to hang out with the youngest duo or settle for reading a book or watching news or just tag along with Ino and Temari, doing her nails while she was engrossed in a book while he would chill out or just join his two youngest sisters and lastly Misaki who would be in her room doing work and arranging schedules for them which he was thankful for, he did love her much._

_Tenten and Sakura raced to their walk-in closet and quickly changed into identical hoodies, grey in colour and comfortable shorts, removing their jewellery but keeping their purity ring on. For Sakura however, she kept her purity ring and her clasp necklace on, her most prized possessions were almost never taken off her unless she was forced to. They then went into their personal band room, where only the two of them practiced with the occasional appearance of Gaara. Sakura took out her lucky guitar she had since young and a pick with a tuner, tuning the guitar and then strumming for the right chords. Then, she and Tenten continued to compose their song. _

_(__Sakura underline__ and __**Tenten bold **__and both of them is just normal italics and grey)_

_"_New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes make it look like a dream.  
**You had it figured out since you were in school.  
**Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.  
_  
And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one._

Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,  
And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you  
And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page.

**And they tell you that you're lucky.  
But you're so confused,  
**Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.  
And all the young things line up to take your place.

_Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Can you tell me now; you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

It was a few years later, I showed up here.  
And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,  
**How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.  
**They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,  
Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,  
And it took some time, but I understand it now.  
_  
'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh.

_Clapping sounds could be heard as Gaara stood, leaned against the doorframe, clapping earnestly, a smile present on his face, they finished composing the song and it sounded wonderful. "It's really good but not exactly suited for your album" Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Me and Tenten might just make this a single or sell it to the record label. Besides, for this song I won't be playing the guitar live, we can take audio of the tune along with my piano piece and we can merge and then release as a single or sell it. Do you think Ichika-nii will want to sell it?" Gaara shrugged, "Maybe, for now though Ten-chan can you assist Ouka and record the tune with her, after that we can piece the song together and include it in the next album, you two better decide on the name alright?" Sakura and Tenten nodded as Sakura grinned cheerfully, "Hey Gaara-nii!" Gaara turned around to face Sakura as he was about to leave, quirking an eyebrow as if to ask why. "Come to the studio too" Gaara smiled, chuckling as he walked out, he knew she would take that as a yes anyway. _

_They continued playing their music and jamming, rehearsing their latest album, "Love" for the live performance tomorrow as a blur of white zoomed past the door way and both girls squealed. "Hoshi!" (Meaning Star) their puppy the two of them got in Konoha, probably the only nice memory they had there; their hometown but the place their parents met with an accident and they had their hearts broken and left, to forget. Tenten and Sakura both knew that they was about to cry and not being one to hide her emotions, Sakura hugged Tenten who in turn hugged her back, the soft white coat of fur, Hoshi lying in between and Gaara stared in, green eyes diming, knowing his sister's sadness was still present although the happy façade. How much he hated the four boys, he knew Ino and Hinata had got over those boys but Tenten and Sakura were close-knit and had a closer relationship with the boys from Konoha which made it harder, very hard. _

_Ino and Temari lay on the sofas lazily as they waited for their freshly manicured nails to dry. Ino was forced to try and memorize the music of the album and having failed to memorize the song yesterday, she stumbled in the song in the radio interview today and got a nasty glare and scolding in private from Gaara, she sulked as she listened to the album, something she could relate to, trying to memorize the songs, "Are you memorizing Ino?" Gaara's rough voice rang out as she looked up at her redhead of a brother, "As you can see, Gaara I'm trying to" She wasn't exactly on friendly or sibling terms with Gaara, he didn't even add the chan in her name which he always did to their other siblings. _

_"Just do it" he said coolly as he walked out of the room and Ino sighed, she knew she had to and she screwed up but she was willing to fix it, behind her, Hinata lay on her bed, listening to music and had fallen asleep, she would wake her up later. _


End file.
